tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Recategorized DC appearances
There is a matter of some restructuring going on as it relates to character appearances on programs based on DC Comics properties. Formerly, character appearances were often titled based upon the program they appeared in to distinguish them from similarly named characters from other shows. Going forward, we are attempting to streamline this so that all variations of a DC Comics character will have their appearances listed under single category. In most situations, the same naming convention guidelines will apply as before. The preferred naming convention is to use a character's most commonly used real name in place of a code name. One of the few exceptions to this will be Wonder Woman as her real name is only Diana and that is simply too common a new. As such, her appearances will be categorized as Wonder Woman/Appearances. Other characters however, such as Superman, will be identified by his real name, Kal-El/Appearances. The following is a list of episode pages that have been reformatted to reflect this new initiative. Adventures of Superboy, The # Adventures of Superboy: Unaired Pilot # Adventures of Superboy: The Spy from Outer Space (Part 1) Adventures of Superman, The # Adventures of Superman: Superman on Earth # Adventures of Superman: The Last Knight # Adventures of Superman: The Magic Secret Arrow # Arrow: Green Arrow # Arrow: The Candidate # Arrow: Restoration # Arrow: Legends of Yesterday # Arrow: A.W.O.L. # Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine # Arrow: Genesis # Arrow: Schism Batman: The Animated Series # Batman: I've Got Batman in My Basement Challenge of the Super Friends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Wanted: The Super Friends Flash (2014) # Flash: Going Rogue # Flash: Fast Enough # Flash: Flash of Two Worlds # Flash: Enter Zoom # Flash: Gorilla Warfare # Flash: Legends of Today Gotham # Gotham: Damned If You Do... # Gotham: Azrael # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... # Gotham: Burn the Witch # Gotham: Look Into My Eyes Isis # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: Funny Gal # Isis: Now You See It... # Isis: ...And Now You Don't Lois & Clark # Lois & Clark: Pilot # Lois & Clark: Requiem for a Superhero # Lois & Clark: Season's Greetings # Lois & Clark: Home Is Where the Hurt Is # Lois & Clark: I Now Pronounce You... # Lois & Clark: Toy Story New Batman Adventures # New Batman Adventures: Joker's Millions Smallville # Smallville: Cool # Smallville: Nicodemus # Smallville: Stray # Smallville: Crush # Smallville: Obscura # Smallville: Tempest # Smallville: Crusade # Smallville: Aqua # Smallville: Fanatic # Smallville: Bizarro # Smallville: Odyssey # Smallville: Identity # Smallville: Requiem # Smallville: Plastique # Smallville: Rabid # Smallville: Echo # Smallville: Roulette # Smallville: Escape # Smallville: Upgrade # Smallville: Salvation # Smallville: Lazarus # Smallville: Shield # Smallville: Supergirl # Smallville: Homecoming # Smallville: Isis # Smallville: Ambush # Smallville: Icarus # Smallville: Dominion # Smallville: Prophecy # Smallville: Finale Static Shock # Static Shock: Toys in the Hood Superboy # Superboy: Bizarro... The Thing of Steel # Superboy: The Battle With Bizarro Supergirl # Supergirl: Fight or Flight # Supergirl: Livewire # Supergirl: How Does She Do It? # Supergirl: Hostile Takeover # Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet # Supergirl: Bizarro # Supergirl: Solitude # Supergirl: Falling # Supergirl: Worlds Finest # Supergirl: Myriad # Supergirl: Better Angels Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 3) # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Livewire # Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) # Superman: Obsession Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Formula 407 # Wonder Woman: The Bushwhackers # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood # Wonder Woman: Anschluss '77 # Wonder Woman: The Bermuda Triangle Crisis # Wonder Woman: Knockout # Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes # Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys # Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady Category:Quality Assessment